Fight for Onatha
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: A short story straight from the battlefield about the outfit Jaeger's fist, and their fight for Onatha biolab.


Three sunderers roar through the peaceful tree-covered landscape of Amerish. Following them are at least a dozen lightnings.

"Let's move! I want the prowlers up front!"the commander of 761th Jaeger's Fist yelled. Warrant officer Thompson was a big man of six foot six, sitting in the gunners seat of a prowler. All the prowlers start to swarm up to the front, including Alex's and Zane's.

"So, what do you think?"Alex asks. "Are we gonna get crushed completely or respawn till we reach our 10,000?"Alex said.

I sigh. He was just really negative sometimes. "We got prowlers, lightnings, four sunderers, an air force of liberators, galaxies, and mosquitoes, not to mention a whole outfit of troops ready to storm Onatha biolab. Nothings going to happen,"I say, rolling my eyes. Ha. Little did I know what was in store.

I drive the prowler into the very front. "We're going to take the brunt of the force. Ready?"I ask Alex, who's sitting in the gunners seat, manning the M20 Basilisk. He nods.

We roar down Amerish's pathways, and suddenly, we're there. Rockets fly towards us, bringing my prowler to half it's health immediately. I panic and pull back, but not until I shoot two 120mm shells straight into a nearby enemy lightning, causing it to smoke. I let the prowlers and tanks flood in, while I get out and repair the tank. Once it's ready, I drive straight back into battle.

The New Conglomerate have troops stationed everywhere, all at once. Vanguards bombard my tank, while Reavers drop missile pods from above. Where was air support? I wonder, until I see the burning remains of some mosquitoes, here and there. This was not good. Not good at all.

I start driving back in panic, and see a few other tanks doing the same. "Pull back! Formation soldiers!" Thompson yells, but his voice is nothing amidst the panic of TR soldiers. New Conglomerate Vanguards, covered in heavy armor with a 150mm cannon to bear to arms rushes in and pushes our forces out. Several Reavers fly by, and at least two to three Prowlers get enveloped in a fiery explosion. Soldiers scramble back and forth, trying to find cover.

I drive the prowler backwards as my gunner tries to lay down covering fire. I see my tank, another prowler, a lightning, and one sunderer left. The sunderer gets away and deploys, and instantly a platoon of Terran soldiers spawn and start setting up. MANA turrets are deployed, heavy assaults line the hills, and start firing their T2 Striker rocket launchers, able to fire up to five rockets at a time with air and ground lockon.

Snipers crouch and disguise in the trees, taking down enemies with each shot. I get out and repair the tank, which had taken heavy damage. Alex goes to the sunderer and resupplies, while I get the prowler ready. Alex jumps in, and together, with the other prowler and lightning, we roar into the base once again. The defenses have thinned thanks to our fellow TR, which are starting to charge once again. I fire my cannon repeatedly, and reduce most of the lightnings to nothing but smoldering wreckage.

I brave through most of the damage, but at the end, the Prowler's dashboard explodes, and I know it's time to get out. I'm in the middle of Onatha, so there's no way to get out and heal, so I eject and run like hell. I dive behind a rock and start firing my TRAC-5 Carbine, dropping two or three NC before they realize an enemy is planted their. I scan the area for Alex, until I see a body sitting in the burned and destroyed gunner seat of the Prowler. I growl.

He was a battle rank 11, so he would respawn in a couple hours. See, nanite spawners can't handle hundreds of soldiers dying and then respawning. So, depending on your battle rank, it will respawn you accordingly. In huge battles, a battle rank 01 could respawn in maybe six or seven hours, while a battle rank 40 could respawn in less than an hour, making sure that the more worthy battle-hardened veterans would get into the battle sooner. So unless you're a medic, which allows a soldier to get up immediately, you won't be waking up anytime soon. If a medic doesn't reach your body in 2-3 minutes, the body will undergo a process somewhat like rotting, which renders it unable to heal, and then nanites will whisk away the body, disintegrating it.

I lift my weapon again, and manage to scope out another soldier and fire until he/she drops dead. I keep firing until I have to reload, and then duck back behind my rock. I eject the clip, and I'm about to slide another one in when I realize it's gone. In the scramble to get out of tank, it must have been lost in the process. So yes, maybe I am an engineer, but I didn't have any nanites left to generate an ammo pack.

I draw my repeater pistol, and try to slip onto one of the pillar legs of the bio lab. I would never get back to where the TR were mounting the attack, so I start climbing. I cling for my life. It's night time, so luckily nobody would notice a lump cling up one of the six supports of the biolab. I slowly climb up the support. I'm scared to death. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I climbed onto the dome, and hid there. I hear the sounds of battle. I feel like a coward, but I wait it out until I see TR finally dominating the area around Onatha biolab, who start to use the grav. pad to transport them up to the platform attached to the biolab. I slip in with them, relieved.

I run up to an engineers ammo packet, reload, and rush in. I look onto the notification HUD, and I see that we've taken A, B, and C is being in the middle of being captured. I rush to C, only to be terrified to see several Vanu MAXes crushing our soldiers with their high-powered plasma weapons. I scramble back, but then pushed forwards by a writhing red and black mass of TR soldiers, which quickly destroy the MAXes. Slowly C becomes ours, and now we have to wait out the capture time, while still having to deal with incoming NC forces respawning by the second. I start camping the spawn point, firing at the shield until an unlucky soldiers pops up, who drops instantly.

I let bullet after bullet fly, dropping soldier after soldier. Finally, a little icon pops up. "You have captured Onatha biolab!" I hear several whoops, and I recognize a familiar face.

"Alex!"I say.

He looks humorously at me. "Looks like someone survived this battle,"he says.

"You didn't get out in time,"I point out, and motion me launching out of the prowler. Then I show him being splattered and destroyed in the prowler. He smirks.

"Very funny."


End file.
